Fate
by ThePinkUkulele
Summary: ...Was it fate that brought me here? Was it fate that brought me to you? Or was it merely a chance encounter... This is just a typical girl meets boy story, even if this isn't your normal romance. Kisuke X Oc


Wow. This took a day short of forever! :( everything did. I've been working so hard on everything else, such as getting ready for school, actually reading my summer reading, and training for softball. but here this is. and everything else will be up later. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Some Games Aren't Fun**

My eyes flickered up from the warm pavement. This was the clinic that I was born in, and I had been their first delivery. Would the owners here remember me? I had wrote them an email telling I was going to be in the area and wanted to drop by, but that didn't mean they would remember me.

"How could they forget their first delivery?" I asked myself stupidly. I marched across the street and up to the door to begin knocking, but before my hand could tap on the door, I stopped again. "But was if they don't like me?" I let my hand drop to my side.

I didn't look like the rest of the population in this town. My skin was tan and my hair was blond, so I didn't fit in, even while walking with the crowd. The people here often took a few steps away from me and whispered the word yanki. Would this family treat me any different?

"No." I thought taking a step back. "What was the point in me even coming here?" I began flushing. Here I was trying to have fun when there were more important things that I should be doing. I should be finding a job. I took another step back and a gasp escaped from my lips. I jumped back and took looked at the person before me. He was taller then me by a good head.

"Who are you?" There was a scowl on his face as he judged me. He had orange hair and narrow brown eyes. I scrunched my eyes closed, trying to think of what to do. I should just run and go to my apartment, and not ever come back.

"Ichigo!"

First was the mans voice from behind me, getting louder. Second was the breeze of a man as he rushed past my head. The last thing I realized was that the man had attacked the orange haired teenager. My facial expression hadn't changed, seeing that I really didn't know how to respond.

I stood there trying to figure out the proper feeling I should express. Should it be worry for the boy as he had almost got a kick to the head? Should it be laughter at seeing the boy and man argue? Surprise seemed to be the safe option as I watched the boy and man quarrel.

"Bridget?" My name was called and I looked at the man. My face was still stuck in surprise as he walked next to me and clasped a hefty hand on my shoulder. "How are you doing?"

I nodded slowly, still trying to take in what had happened. In my family if someone had fought like that we would have received something worse then capitol punishment. In my family that is… "I'm doing good." I said finally coming around to look at the man.

"It's been years since I've seen you!" He laughed turning me around to lead me into the clinic.

I laughed in return. "Yeah, sixteen of them!" The man took his hand off my shoulder and walked inside. I followed him, throwing a glance at the boy behind me. He was slightly confused at the small exchanged between me and his father.

.-[:]-.

"Children." Kurosaki-san walked into the dining room at seven o'clock sharp, ready to eat dinner. "I would like you all to meet our first delivery in this clinic." Kurosaki-san motioned towards me, and I curtsied politely. "Bridget-san, meet my twin daughters Yuzu and Karin." a light brown haired girl smiled and waved her hand and a black haired girl nodded. "And my son Ichigo!"

"It's nice to meet you all." I was about to curtsy again, when I remembered that people bowed in Japan. I corrected myself and bowed. "I'm Bridget." I smiled and took the seat in the chair they offered. The family began to eat, and I also grabbed a plate.

"So, Bridget." Yuzu said turning her attention to me. I also looked at her, as she began chatting about things that people could do here in Karakura Town. Then the topic switched and switched again before Ichigo and his father began fighting.

It signaled the end of dinner and time for me to leave. I politely declined their offer for me to stay in Ichigo's room for the night. I had thought about it, but then decided that it would be rude to intrude like that. It was going to get dark out quick though.

"Are you sure?" Yuzu said, with a smile.

"Yep," I smiled back with a quick bob of my head. "It's fine. I don't live that far away." I waved and left the home.

.-[:]-.

I was lost. I had started back the way I had came, and before I knew it I took a wrong turn. The streets seemed unnaturally bare, and it was nearly ten o'clock when I finally saw someone who could help me. "Thank goodness."

When I got closer I saw what appeared to be a man in all black crouching over something. I slowed my pace to a slow crawl, trying to get a glimpse of what he was looking at. Closer still, I saw the man was covered in black tight fitting clothes. "Excuse me?" I leaned over his shoulder, and saw a body laying limp on the ground. "Is everything okay?" It didn't appear as such, but perhaps it was common around here for people to fall out on the street, I thought sarcastically.

"Sure." The man said, turning around. It was revealed to me that it wasn't a man. It wore an all white mask, and when it stood it must have been a towering eight feet tall at least. It was no man at all, it was a beast, I concluded taking in every unnatural feature of it. Its long arms with webbed fingers scraped the ground next to its hoof-like feet which were attached to horse like legs. It reached up to touch me with its hands, and I stumbled back gasping for air. I was desperately trying to get away. I was afraid of the unknown, and this was very unknown to me.

I was never the brave type, never even risking a play when it came to a softball game. I was the secure wall that people leaned to, I was always the cautious one. Why wasn't I cautious when approaching this thing? Why didn't I see that it wasn't a man? I heard the beast make a remark about little girls being out late at night.

"No." I reached a wall. "No." I whispered again, using my hands to pat around looking for anything useful. "No." I was slightly louder upon seeing the beast take a small step towards me. "No." I shook my head, clenching my hands into fists. "No!" I screamed, glaring at the beast as small tears formed into my eyes. All I saw was the beast smirking before he lunged at me. I gasped and moved my arms, but they didn't move quick enough. The beasts webbed talons tore through my side.

"I'm going to eat your sole, human." The beast stated, licking his claws, causing fear. "Hmm, you are surprisingly tasty." The now enthralled demon took a haughty step towards me. Growling, I pressed my self even closer to the wall. When the beast took another step, I squared my shoulders and raised a slightly shaking finger at it. I had to stall it until someone could save me.

"How about we play a game."

* * *

END... Side story about my real life? :)

"Nikki." I called to myself, gazing into the mirror above my dresser. "How can you live with yourself?" I stared at myself for only a moment more before walking across my bedroom and stepping up on a large box. Turning back around, I finnally was able to see below my nose in my mirror. "You are so increadibly short it isn't funny." I frowned, stepping down from the box. It was put back under the bed and I decided to sleep for a little while longer before running.

I was laying down on my back, staring at the ceiling. "I'm not short!" I finally yelled throwing the blanket off me. I jumped down from my bed and ran back to the mirror. "I'm an adverage height! And I'm still supposed to grow two inches!" Somehow, I had been looking into the mirror with out actually looking into it. When my eyes finally focused on myself, what I saw was a short blond haired boy. Boy? I looked closer, and saw that I also had golden brown eyes. "GAH!" I screamed slapping my hands to my face.

I sat up in my bed, panting and sweating bullets. "I- I dreamt I was Edward Elric! How- How terrible!" I panted. . . . . . . .

And that wasn't even the first. Next week... hopefully! :)


End file.
